Nightmare on their street!
by Samayouchan
Summary: Nightmare on their street! Ronins Warlords x Vampire A ludicrous night!


I would love to thank the author known as "Ebonhawk" from inspiring me to try and start writing fanfics. I love the Duct Tape Series by Ebonhawk and I just want to say thankyou for helping me realize my potential as a writer. I hope to write a more serious story in the near future. But thanks Ebonhawk for your fanfics. They're the best(& funniest) fanfics I've ever read about the Ronin Warriors.

Nightmare on their street?

(Ronins) + (Warlords) x (Vampire) = A ludicrous night

written by "Samayou"

Age 17

"Man, I hate this crap! Do we have to sit here and watch this!" Ryo asked as he and the rest of his friends sat huddled in Mia's living room gazing at the TV watching a vampire movie.

"Awe, what's wrong, Ryo? Why don't you like these movies? You're not...

SCARED...are ya' buddy?" Rowen picked. Ryo simply stood to his feet and with the rolling of eyes he left the room. White Blaze followed as Ryo made his way to the back porch.

"Hey, Ryo! It's not like they're REAL or anything?" Kento shouted as he heard the door close. Cye let out a sigh of disgust(no pun intended) as he threw down the plush blue fish he had been using as a pillow and stood up to follow Ryo to see if he could convince him to come back inside from the cold air.

Outside, Ryo's blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at the full moon over-head (mmm! mental picture!) We don't have time to play around while there's still a risk that the dynasty is still out there, he thought aloud. White Blaze's sudden cold nose against his warm face gave Wildfire chills.

"Ryo?" a voice from behind shattered the silence. "Don't worry about it. I hate those movies, too." Cye assured him as he sat next to Ryo." But if Rowen ever found out, he'd be scaring me to death with jumping' out at me in the shower with fake fangs or something stupid like that."

"Yea."

"So, is something on your mind? If it's about the dynasty, I know how you feel."

"Do you really." Ryo muttered to himself. There was a period of silence between the Ronins, but was broken when White Blaze got all roused up at something towards the darkness that covered the woods." What is it, boy?" Ryo asked his pet. The tiger quickly flew out towards the woods and Ryo could do nothing but run after him. Cye reluctantly followed calling out for Kento as he left who was still honed into that movie.

"White Blaze! Come back! WHITE..."Ryo stopped in his tracks once he was able to catch up with the massive animal. Ryo could do nothing as he watched White Blaze fall to the ground as a tall broad figure stood up to meet eyes with him. "Who..who are you..."Ryo stuttered. When Cye caught up with the pair a few feet behind, he could see the shadow making it's way gracefully towards the Ronin.

"Ryo! Is it a Warlord? RYO! Answer me! Hu..." Cye saw something shimmer in the moonlight, high above at face level with Ryo. Cye looked closely at Ryo's face. He has no expression. It's like, he's in a trance or something.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" a voice said as Kento bull-dogged the mysterious intruder. The figure surprisingly picked Kento up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him against a tree. Kento shook his head to clear his vision and sat astonished at what just happened.

Cye made it over to where Ryo was, still staring off in space. Then he turned his attention to his friend's pet, which was still lying on the ground. "White Blaze? Are you okay?" Cye said as he knelt down when the tint of red laced a portion of the tiger's neck caught his eye. Cye took off the bandanna that Rowen had tied around his hammer loop(loop on baggy jeans pants leg){Rowen said that it would give Cye "lucky feelings" for the rest of the day-he was on another sugar high from engulfing 20 Fun Dip packs-the miniature ones} and tightly tied it around the animal's neck. Kento's wailing from the side got Cye's attention once more.

"Hey..are you guys' al-.."Rowen stopped his sentence when he and Sage came upon the scene.

"It's a Warlord!" Sage yelled, ready for a fight.

"Nu-uh, man. Warlords use their feet..."Rowen pointed towards the man's legs.

"The dude's FLOATIN, MAN! HE AIN'T STANDIN'!" Kento said as he scrambled to his feet and backed up against the tree behind. The figured hovered over Kento for a bit, but turned its eyes back on its original prey. "Ryo! Snap out of it...ugh..come on, damn it!" Cye frantically tried to wake Ryo up from his wandering sleep.

"Ryo?" a young elegant voice asked as it pierced the darkness and Ryo's eyes came back into focus and he blinked hardly a couple of times to get his head straight. White Blaze stood to his feet and growled as the man made his way back to Ryo.

"Mia?" His blue eyes scanned the darkness for her, but couldn't place where she was hiding. Ryo turned his eyes back in front of him as he heard a deep hiss from above. A shimmer of ivory from the figures mouth got everybody thinking.

Soon, the silence among the Ronins was broke when Ryo screamed the terrifying yet obvious truth. "Aw, man! It's a freaking VAMPIRE!" With deformed shrieks from the boys, the 'oh so mighty brave warriors' fled from the area like a scared Ryo running from a raging Mia with a frying pan(and that's bad!). Kento and Cye took off towards the lake while Rowen and Sage ran to the mountain spring in the forest. Ryo found Mia hiding behind a near by tree and the two plus the white tiger fled deeper into the woods.(author's note: Doesn't anybody know that you DO NOT run deeper into the woods! DUH!)

"MAN oh MAN!...This is wild!...There's a REAL...vampire chasing us!" Kento yelled as he jumped over a fallen tree stump.

"Well, I'm sorry...that I don't...share your enthuse...-siasm!" Cye said following Kento which the two by now were jumping stones on the lake's shore. A black flash to the side of him caught Cye's blue eye. "Wha...KENTO! WATCH IT!" he yelled to his friend ahead.

"Say what, Cye?" Too late. Kento, unfortunately, found out what Cye was warning him about. With a sound like a battle cry, the figure side kicked Kento; but this wasn't nearly enough to knock Hardrock down! Soon there was another shadow, and this one swung at Kento's head, hitting him like a brick. This sent Kento down with the first shadow literally on top of him!

"Armor of Torrent! Tao jin!" Cye started his transformation, but stopped it before the placing of the armor because the light from it revealed Rowen with a tree limb with a pointed end held in mid air in a thrusting position..

"Rowen! Wait! It's US!" Cye cried out and Sage(the other shadow) realized what was going on.

"ROWEN!" Sage called out and Rowen looked, surprised to see Cye standing with Sage. With a muffled confused hum, Rowen looked down to his seat and saw a startled Kento. "Sorry about that, Kento...I mean with hitting you in the head and all." Sage said as he regrettably ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"I thought you were the vampire, man."Rowen responded as he lowered his flimsy wooden weapon.

"Do I LOOK like a vampire to YOU!" Hardrock replied with annoyance.

"Well, I don't know...you do get that blood-sucker look in your eye sometimes when you get mad." Rowen snickered.

"GET OFF ME, man!" Kento said as he playfully shoved Rowen aside like a sack of potatoes. "Well, if we're all here, then maybe Ryo and Mia went back to the house." Sage said hopefully.

"Nu-uh..I saw'em running back into the woods." Kento answered.

"Are you sure, Kento? If they did, then..what if.."

"What if the vampire went after them?" Rowen interrupted Cye, suddenly seeming serious.

"Alright! UNO! I win! Hahahahahahaaha!"

"You haven't won yet, stupid! Besides, I can see the cards under your butt from over here! You cheated!"

"I did not! You just can't play right because you're a woman! So there!

"How dare you! You over grown psychiatric help needing 2 year old!"

"Why you! Snake Fang Strike!"

* That same night, the Warlords of the evil Dynasty were on a "mission" {as Talpa had worded it} to scope out the Ronin's bases of home and find a place where they(the warlords)could have advantage in a battle on their(Ronin warriors)territory. But Cale simply stated to Anubis that this trip was nothing more than another way for Talpa to get them out of the castle for some stress relieving relaxation. Dais just thought it was some stupid camping outing. The Warlords at this time are sitting in a tight circle near a campfire playing Uno.*

"You idiot! Now cut it out before somebody gets hurt!" Dais said as he grabbed one of Sehkmet's swords from him making it impossible to finish his attack on Kayura.

"Don't even think about it, Slither-lips." Anubis warned as he took one scoot over closer to Kayura's side.

"Aren't we so protective, hu, Nuby? Tell me. Are you in love with this skinny little girl?" Sehkmet snapped, plopping back down into his spot between Cale and Dais.

"SKINNY LITTLE GIRL!" Kayura perked up with anger.

"Hey! Just shut..."Anubis was interrupted by the sudden terrified yells that filled the air.

"Wha...what's...what's that?" Sehkmet said as he hid behind Cale. "Oh, man, this is just like that movie we watched the other night...first they heard screams and crap! Next it'll be Anubis's stuff covered in that blue gook! Then he'll..."(author's note: I'm sure you know what movie they watched. Here's a clue-it has to do with a certain WITCH).

"Would you shut up, already!" Cale screamed at his shivering companion.

"That...sounds like Wildfire." Anubis said as he raised to his feet and squinted through the darkness.

"What would he be doing out here in the middle of the night...screaming." Dais said as he stood beside Anubis. Just as Dais finished his sentence, a huge cat whizzed by them, carrying a passenger. Cale looked and saw Mia looking at them with amazement. She turned around on White Blaze and called out to Ryo.

"Hey! Mia! What's going on?" Anubis asked. Soon there after, a red flash rushed by his hand and tightly grabbed it, swinging him forward and forcing him to run. The other Warlords ran after the warlord of cruelty(or loyalty)(whatever)trying to make sense of the whole thing. Finally, after giving Kayura this weird expression, Anubis looked forward to see who snatched him.

"What is wrong with you, Wildfire!" Anubis yelled, still being forced to run deeper into the woods behind Ryo and the white tiger.

"That's what's wrong with me!" he cried as he lifted his sword above them(apparently, Ryo was forced to call on his armor. But Ryo, as Anubis noticed, must've lost his helmet somewhere at some point in this whacked up battle because he didn't have it on) and Anubis saw a figure soaring like a bird in the sky.

"What is that?" Kayura said as she caught up with them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ryo responded, finally letting go of Anubis' wrist.

"So why are we running? Hel-lo!" Cale yelled from the back of the pack.

"It's a vampire!" Mia said as she looked back towards the group.

"Are you for real! That's impossible!Unless ..."

"Unless what!" Dais yelled questionably at Sehkmet.

"Well...I was kind of playing with Badomon's book of spells the other day."

"You mean you SUMMONED that thing! Is that what you're saying! AAAAHHHH! You didn't read the spell out loud, did you?" Anubis snapped, knowing already without asking what his answer would be.

"I can't read very good unless I read out loud! You know that!" Sehkmet innocently said as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You IDIOT!" Dais responded with a quick whack to Sehkmet's head.

"Owwww! That hurt!"

"Not as much as that vampire will when it decides to take you as a quick snack!"

"He'd probably enjoy it.." Cale muttered.

Ryo quickly jumped over White Blaze and soared over Mia's head. He gave one quick look at Anubis, eyes begging him to put their differences aside, and help him fight the creature. Anubis nodded and called up his armor while Ryo prepared for a Flare up attack. Just as Anubis finished, he saw that his companions did the same as he, and the 5 warlords combined all of their attacks with Wildfire's:

"Quake..."

"Flare..."

"Snake fang strike!"

"Starlight sword scream!"

"...with..."

"...up..."

"Web of deception!"

"Black Lightening Slash!"

"..FEAR!"

"..NOW!"

"Super Wave Smasher!" a voice chimed in as Ryo turned his eyes behind them and saw the rest of his armored friends running up to them preparing to attack with them.

" Yea, baby, yea! Arrow Shock wave!" Rowen yelled out as he raised his arrow aiming it at the stunned demon in the sky.

"Thunder Bolt...Cut!" Sage chanted, throwing up his sword to the starlit darkness above them.

"Time to rock-n-roll, kids! Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento called out as his weapon spun around above his head. "Wooohoooo!" he exuberantly said as the ground beneath rose up in lightening and bulks of the earth.

The sky looked as if it was day because of all the various powers being combined together into one massive blow. Mia shielded her eyes until she heard a devastating boom and she could feel the pressure from the attack about to push her over. Smoke filled the forest and none moved until it cleared. Ryo looked up to see if they had been successful, but all mouths dropped to the broken up ground for they couldn't find any sign of a body whatsoever.

"So what's the deal!" Sage asked as he searched the area.

"Yea. No way Fang face could've lived through all that." Rowen chimed in, but heard something drop to the ground from behind. He turned around to be met with two thirsty for your blood eyes and shrieked at the sight. Rowen gave one good punch to the jaw and leapt back away from the very well alive vampire. "Never mind! HE FOUND A WAY!"

Kayura let out a girlish *eee* and nearly cut off the circulation from Anubis' arm as she clung to it like a leach. Anubis just readied himself for battle once more. "How do we kill this thing!"

"LIKE THIS!" Cye soared over the warriors as if he were jumping into a pool. A smile came over Kento's face as he saw Cye raise his hands, revealing a thick broken off tree limb with a pointed end. Cye plunged the hill billy steak into Sehkmet's creature. He kicked it in the head and shoved the limb deeper, yelling out in frustration as blood splattered on his baby blue armor. The vampire fell like a kite to the ground screaming in pain. He tightly grabbed Cye's throat with inhuman strength on his way down. Cye yelped in fear as he fell down with the creature, still pushing the limb deeper and deeper into the body. A sword sliced the hand off the dying night feeder causing more blood to spew. Cye cried out in disgust as he sat up on his knees and saw the hand come up with him, still holding tightly to his throat. He saw Cale with the sword and after a few moments of struggle and fight, he and Sage finally was able to pry the undead hand off of little Torrent's neck.

Mia and Ryo stood by White Blaze as the vampire's corpse crumbled into ashes. The wind blew and the vampire's remains were carried off into infinity(and beyond!-sorry.).

"It was really nice of you to invite us over here, Mia. I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun!" Kayura said as she reached in the cabinet and pulled out an enormous plastic bowl. She began to fill the bowl with popcorn as she heard Rowen and Kento come into the house from the store.

"Yea. It was a great idea. I'm just sorry that all of the warlords couldn't make it." Mia said as she finished putting ice into the many cups on the table. She took one of the two three littered soft drinks from Kento and began pouring it into the cups.

"Well, Sehkmet had a Snake Owners Rally to go to, whatever that may be. And Cale had to take his cape to the dry cleaners." Kayura rolled her eyes as she remembered where Dais was. "Oh yea, Dais is supposedly on a date, but we all think he's just out cat calling on some street in the city." she laughed.

The girls entered the room and handed out the drinks and placed the popcorn in the middle of the room. Anubis and Ryo sat comfortably on the floor while Cye, Sage, and Rowen plunged onto the couch. Soon the three shrieked in fear and made space for Kento as he bulleted their way, a homicidal maniac expression on his face.

"So what movie are we watching, tonight? " Cye asked innocently. Kento and Rowen fought over the remote until finally both decided to flip together. The channel landed on a movie station.

"There's a really cool movie coming on next!" Kento said as the title of the movie came across the screen. It read "Blood Lust: Vampire in Tokyo" (I know; it's cheesy)in dripping blood text as little computerized fangs chomped down on the letters.

"KENTO!" all yelled in unison.

"What?"

The End- (finally.)

If the comedic stuff didn't get your attention, check out the real frantic 6 document story called

Ronin Warriors: A Battle for Life; A War for Love. It's a drama kind of deal so hope you get a

chance to read it. I worked on this story for days, but the saga took me almost 2 weeks! C-ya!


End file.
